To Catch a Falling Star
by Tauna Petit-Strawn
Summary: Nick said 'never'...what is the result?
1. Chapter 1

**I do Not own The Big Valley or any of the original characters. Sequel to "Last Train to Freedom". The idea came as a result of two things. 1. Saying never is not a good idea and 2. Two people can find themselves in the same boat per se (even if the circumstances are different).**

**Prologue: **

_Heath and the others raised their glasses while Nick gave a toast, "Here's to having big brother and his bride with us, and to an upcoming addition to the family!" then he winked at Jarrod, "Though, I still want to know how you make a connection that fast to someone. I could never do it."_

_The moment Nick said the word never Victoria had the funniest feeling come over her, and she sat quietly contemplating it as her sons and daughter talked and laughed like children at Christmas time. _

**To Catch a Falling Star**

**Chapter One**

Nick staggered out of the Rockville bar and into a black haired woman he'd never seen before. "Sorry, ma'am," Even in his drunken state Nick still knew how to apologize for bumping into the lovely lady, "Didn't see you standing there."

Abigail couldn't help but smile; she'd never seen such a handsome drunk before. "Apology accepted, Mister…" her eyebrow rose slightly, "What is your last name?"

"Barkley, ma'am, Nick Barkley," he smiled and kept his eyes on her.

Abigail was surprised. Her cousin from Stockton had talked about a dark haired handsome rancher named Barkley, only what was he doing here? "Aren't you supposed to be in Stockton?"

Now it was Nick's turn to be surprised, "Do I know you?"

Abigail looked up at the sky; it was starting to get dark and ugly looking. "My cousin has talked about you quite a bit, only, I'm sorry I have to get going." She started walking only to find Nick walking alongside her.

"Who's your cousin?" he asked, unprepared to hear the name.

"Susan T. Hill," the young woman held her nose up in the air, 'a proper' lady from Stockton, or so she says." Abigail knew it wasn't nice, but the woman had two faces and it made her sick.

Sue! It was all Nick could do not to punch the nearest non-living item. The woman had played him for a fool, thinking to get him to marry her so she could enjoy the Barkley wealth. She might have succeeded, but his new sister in law, Deborah, had seen right through her and did some quiet digging. The digging had proved fruitful and the 'proper woman' was exposed for the tramp she really was. "You've heard of her?" Abigail asked the question although she figured she knew the answer.

"I dated her," Nick stated flatly as he about bumped into some stacked crates setting up against one of the businesses they were passing.

"My condolences." Abigail's quick, sincere, reply made Nick laugh. She went red from embarrassment. She'd spoken without thinking. By this time they were standing in front of a small white picket fence that surrounded a small two-bedroom home. A young boy around five sat on the steps and a three year old girl sat on the porch.

"Mama!" the children cried in unison and ran for their mother.

Nick quickly backed up, "I didn't know I was escorting a married woman home, why didn't you say something?"

The woman turned on him. "I didn't ask you to escort me home, sir!" Anger flashed through her brown eyes as she barked, "And if it matters to you, my husband is dead! I'm a widow!"

Nick felt like kicking himself, he wasn't so drunk he didn't know he'd just made a fool of himself. "I'm sorry." Gee, was that all he was going to, apologize to the woman?

She opened the gate and went inside, "He brought it on himself; he never should have been on that blasted train to Boston in the first place," she spoke before she realized what she'd said. She cut the conversation short and said, "Thanks for walking me home, Mr. Barkley. The streets aren't a good place for a woman to be at night."

Nick wandered back up the street and back to the bar, just the mention of trains made him think about Jarrod and the train wreck in Wyoming. He'd come so close to losing Pappy for good. He needed another drink.

**000**

Abigail was just putting her children down to bed when she heard some noise outside. She moved to her son's window quickly to find a smile spreading across her face. Mr. Barkley was sitting on the swing her late husband had put up for the family. She hurried out of the bedroom and out of the door.

Nick turned his head slightly and tried to stand. It was all Abigail could do not to bust up laughing when he said, "I'm sorry; did I take your seat?"

"No, but what will people say if they see you in my front yard at this time of night?" Abigail wasn't someone who walked around with her nose in the air, but she did care about her reputation and her honor.

Nick chuckled, "Either they'd congratulate me or give you their condolences."

That did it; Abigail lost it and started laughing and laughing hard. "I wouldn't need any condolences, Mr. Barkley, but you might. I'm not an easy person to live with." The laughter in her eyes and voice left as quickly as it had come. She turned to go inside.

"What's wrong?" Nick tried to stand up, but had to sit back down; the ground was spinning when he stood up.

"My husband got on the blasted train because I got mad at him and told him where he could take his philandering ways." Abigail bit her words off, not trying to show the anger she still felt at the way her late husband had shamelessly betrayed her.

"Sadly, too many men play the part of a fool at times." Nick again tried to stand only to find himself starting to fall. Abigail grabbed him and he smiled. It was then that the she saw 'him', the town's banker, and he liked to talk. Abigail hurried and helped Nick sit down on the swing.

By the time Nick was seated the banker had disappeared. "Great," Abigail sighed, "If I wasn't struggling to take care of my children, I will now. That man is going to spread lies all around town about us."

Nick grinned, "Whatever he says, just say it's true." He then passed out on the swing. Abigail looked up at the sky as the wind began to pick up, shook her head and sighed. While she had two choices, Abigail didn't have the heart to take the second one. She slid her arms underneath Mr. Barkley's arms and began the struggle of moving him.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do NOT own The Big Valley or any of the original Barkley characters.**

To Catch a Falling Star

Chapter Two

Nick groaned and covered his eyes as the sun sent down its morning rays through the window and danced upon his face. Slowly, he opened his eyes. It took him a moment to remember he was in Rockville and was supposed to be looking at some cattle with Heath. Heath! Nick shot up only to find himself grabbing his head and looking around. Where on earth was he? This wasn't the hotel room he and Heath had rented! The living room he sat in was unfamiliar to him though the pictures on the west wall were gorgeous; one was of two deer and one was of an eagle soaring high. A picture of Christ hung on the east wall.

"Mama!" a dark haired boy stood at the top of the stairs looking down at him hollered quite loudly, "That fellow that walked you home last night is in our house!"

Nick covered his ears; someone needed to tell that child to lower his voice. If he was surprised to wake up in a strange house with a child yelling for his mother, he was shocked to see the black haired woman he vaguely remembered meeting the night before appear at the top of the stairs; she wore a plain reddish skirt and a white top. "I'd lower your voice if I were you; Mr. Barkley has a headache. I'll explain things later. Go get dressed and don't wake your sister." She turned the child around and sent him off to his room then descended the stairs.

Abigail walked through the living room and into the kitchen; the two rooms were separated only by an archway. Nick could see her standing at the stove as she began cooking breakfast. He stood up and made his way slowly to the table. "Do you mind telling me who you are and what I'm doing here?" Nick pulled a chair away from the table and sat down, his head in his hands.

Abigail didn't know whether to lay into the man or start laughing at the situation. She forced herself to remain calm though as she answered flatly, "I told you last night my name is Abigail Miller and I am a widow," she turned around and looked at him, her eyes holding a look that felt like it was piercing him to the center. What on earth was coming? "Do you remember any of last night?"

Nick thought for a few moments. He remembered going to the saloon, he remembered getting drunk, he vaguely remembered walking the woman home and then going back to the saloon, everything after that was a blank. He said as much, "What happened?"

Abigail shook her head as she told him about his return, what the banker had seen and what he'd told her to do. She had to stifle a laugh at the look of horror that came upon Nick's face. It's what he got for getting so blasted drunk in the first place. "What has he been saying?" Nick asked hesitantly.

"I have no clue, but knowing him…" Abigail was interrupted when a knock came on the door, "I have a strange feeling we're about to find out." She headed for the door that sat behind Nick; he was still holding his head in his hands.

Abigail groaned inwardly, but put a smile upon her face as her next door neighbor, Joy, appeared in the doorway. The woman was nice enough at times and Abigail couldn't count the number of sick people she'd helped, but her mouth didn't know the meaning of stop or the phrase, 'Give it a rest'. Sure enough, Joy took one look inside the door and her mouth started running.

"Well, well, I didn't think Mr. Taylor knew what he was talking about, but I see he does. Why didn't you go tell me you'd gone and gotten remarried? I could have held a reception for you! Are you staying here? Mr. Taylor said your new husband was from out of town…."

New husband! While it didn't shock her that's what the banker was saying, she had hoped that would not be the case either. The woman continued talking a mile a minute.

Nick couldn't believe the audacity of the woman showing up at someone's house at this time of the morning, shooting one question out after another; she wasn't even giving Abigail a chance to talk. He'd had enough. It was obvious he was going to have to marry the Widow Miller to save both their reputations, but that didn't mean he had to put up with her neighbor's mouth. He stood up and turned on the woman, "We haven't even had breakfast yet," he barked as politely as he could, considering his head was pounding, "and I'm not feeling well!"

An appalled look came onto the woman's face, "Someone should teach him some manners."

Now it was Abigail who'd had her fill. "Teach Nick some manners?" she put her hands on her hips and raised her voice slightly, "Look who's knocking on my door at eight in the morning shooting one question off after another! I wouldn't be talking about teaching anyone any manners until you learn some yourself! Now please leave!"

"Fine, but," Joy turned to leave, "You should know there was a major mess up somewhere along the line and whoever the judge married in the past two weeks is having to retake their vows. Don't ask me what the mess up was, or why it affected the marriages, Judge Hammer wouldn't tell me when I asked him. Anyway, you'll have to take your vows again, unless," she turned up her nose, "It is a handy excu…" the woman never got another word in as Nick flew to the door and slammed it shut, and then grabbed his head.

Abigail turned and grinned from ear to ear, if Nick hadn't slammed the door shut she would have, well, considering his condition, she may have just been 'rude' and shut the door with less force. "You'll be need'ng this." She set a cup of coffee down in front of Nick only to have someone knock on the door again. She sighed not wanting to explain how she'd got a husband when she hadn't even been dating, then started for the door only to find Nick stopping her, "You didn't ask for this, let me deal with it." Abigail nodded and went back to cooking. If she was going to get an unexpected husband, she wasn't going to argue if he wanted to deal anyone crazy enough to come around the house at this time of the morning.

Nick opened the door to find one very disgruntled Heath standing on the other side. "I don't suppose you have a good explanation for not being where you were supposed to be this morning?" Heath asked as he stepped inside the house. Abigail turned and looked at the men.

"This is Abigail," Nick sighed and shut the door gently, "Abigail, this is my brother, Heath. It's a long story, but to make it short, before we can get the cattle and head home we need to find either the preacher or judge and then get her and," he turned when he heard the sound of footsteps coming into the kitchen. The young boy who had announced Nick's presence and his sister were standing in the room, "my step children on a stagecoach heading to Stockton." He looked back at his brother.

Heath's eyes widened in disbelief, as did Richard's. Heath had heard the talk, heard the description given, but hadn't believed it. After all, hadn't Nick sworn up and down on the way back from Cheyenne he could never make a connection that fast? Now here he was saying what? "Please, Heath," Nick sat down and started drinking his coffee, "Just go find the preacher, the judge, anyone with the right to marry two people and send a wire to the family. Ask them not to question Abigail. I'll explain everything later." Heath could tell the way Nick was staring at the space in front of him he was in no mood to talk.

Heath looked at Abigail questionly; she only gave him a look that said "_Don't ask me to explain. He can do it_". Heath hesitated, something was not right; he could feel it. Then again, he'd be getting no answers before Nick wanted to give them. "Will do." He opened the door, looked at Nick and Abigail once more, shook his head slightly and shut the door behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do NOT own The Big Valley or any of the original Barkley characters. Thanks to my Beta Reader, though all mistakes are my own.**

**To Catch a Falling Star**

**Chapter Three**

The breeze was blowing gently through the air and the sun was shining brightly, as Nick helped Abigail up into the stagecoach then handed her three year old Barbara. The young girl had been born blind. He'd have to check into one the blind school in a few years. Richard insisted on climbing by himself. "Nick," Abigail gave him a kindly smile, "I promise, I'll do my best by you, as long as you don't beat or cheat on me." They'd had a long talk while Heath was gone, mostly getting to know at least the basics about each other.

Nick couldn't help but smile back, "Fair enough." He shut the door to the stagecoach and stepped back. Only when the coach was out of sight did Heath speak up.

"So," he headed for his horse, "you gonna at least tell me how you met her, and you do realize you'll probably hear about it from Jarrod?" Nick knew that because he'd had too much fun teasing his brother about not waiting until he and Deborah got to California, and to the family, to be married.

"Probably," Nick mounted his horse and headed back to where the cows were waiting for him and Heath to move them back. More than one person could be heard to say, "That's the man Abigail married." One young woman was even heard to say, "Abigail gets a good looking cowboy and I'm stuck with thin ugly bean poles!" None of the comments hurt Nick's feelings any; the only thing still setting wrong with him was the simple fact he'd allowed himself to get so drunk he'd actually got a wife in the first place!

"Well?" Heath asked as they reached the cows and started moving them.

"Well, what?" Nick's mind was turned back to his brother.

"How did you meet her? You do realize you could have gone with her on the stagecoach don't you? We could have gotten someone to help me move these animals."

Nick shook his head, "No, Abigail and I already talked about that," he had to chuckle as he remembered the moment they'd both said at the same thing at the same time_, "I need time..." _The three words were all they'd gotten out before they'd looked at each other and busted up laughing, "Neither one of us want someone beside me helping you to move these cattle. I'm sure mother and the rest of the family will welcome her with open arms, and save the questioning for me. That being the case," he looked at Heath, his eyes pleading for his brother to understand, "I don't want to be repeating the story more than once. Would you mind if I just waited until we get home?"

It was unlike Nick not to confide in him first; Heath figured it must be really big for his brother to want the whole family to hear it at the same time. "Okay, I'll drop it for now."

While Nick and Heath were moving the cattle Abigail was dealing with her children and their questions. "Mama, how come we just met Mr. Bar…I mean, father. Why didn't you tell us or at least warn us?" Richard had been told quite firmly that he was to call Mr. Barkley father 'out of respect'. That the term 'papa' could come later, after a bond had been formed. As far as the questions he came up with, the lad never ceased to amaze his mother. He proved everyday his thinking was far ahead of that of a five year old child.

Abigail did her best not to let her nervousness show, "We don't always get the warnings we want in life, son. This is one of those times."

"Is Stockton bigger than Rockville?" the young boy looked out the window. He couldn't get enough of the outdoors.

"It's bigger than Rockville for sure, but don't worry. Your father has a huge ranch; you'll have plenty of room to run around and play, when you're not doing your chores." Abigail remembered the few visits she'd made to her aunt's place; none of them brought any outstanding memories. Oh, they weren't horrible, but they weren't that great either. She hoped Sue would not cause them any grief.

Abigail had forewarned Nick Sue didn't like her as 'I have the nerve to speak my piece, I have the driest sense of humor, I don't let anyone push me around and I'm not exactly known for being quiet.' He'd gotten proof of that just that morning. She'd stood on the porch of the house and yelled for Richard to get back in the yard, been told by Joy, she was standing next to the fence, there was no need to yell, only to have Abigail bark back, "He's my son and I won't be giving him a valid reason to say he didn't hear me! Besides, I don't think you have the right to tell a twenty-five year old woman what to do!" 'That woman', as Nick called her, might have said something, but Nick was roaring with laughter.

"Will I really have an aunt, uncles and a grandmother that I can see every day?" Richard was excited at the prospects. His mother's parents lived back east, as did her sisters and brothers. None of them had been thrilled when she married John and moved out to California. They had been even less thrilled when she refused to move back.

"Yes, you will." Abigail turned and looked out the window while feeling the letter Nick had given her. He hadn't said what he'd written, just to that she was to give it to his brother, Jarrod. Her heart felt like it was racing around a horse track. A part of her wanted to rip the letter open and read every word, the larger part respected her new husband's wishes; the envelope remained sealed.

"Do you think they'll like me? Do you think they'll mind Barbara being blind?" Abigail knew it wasn't very nice, but she found herself wishing her son would relax and let the ride put him to sleep for a while. As it was she smiled and answered, "I'm sure they will like you just fine and her blindness doesn't bother your new father or Uncle Heath. I'm sure it won't bother the rest of the family."

Richard curled up in the corner of the stagecoach, his eyes lids kept opening and shutting, a sure sign he was fighting a losing battle. "Mama," he looked at her just before he closed his eyes again.

"Yes, son?" Abigail smiled at her son wondering how come children always looked like little angels while they were sleeping, but wild cats when they were awake. Well, that is, sometimes they did.

"I'm glad I have a father," He whispered as he fell asleep.

Abigail sucked in her breath and turned her head. She didn't want to take a chance of her son waking up and seeing the tears that slipped down her cheeks, her words to Nick before Heath arrived with the preacher rang in her ears, _'My first husband was killed in a train wreck back east while I was still carrying Barbara'_. The poor lad had no recollection of any father in his life. "Oh Nick," Abigail sighed, "I hope you won't be disappointed in me." She let her mind wander as the stagecoach continued down the road and her children slept.


	4. Chapter 4

**I do NOT own The Big Valley or any of the original Barkley characters. Thanks to my Beta Reader, though all mistakes are my own.**

**To Catch a Falling Star**

**Chapter Four**

Jarrod held the telegram in his hands, his eyebrows furrowed. From where he sat in his buggy, he could see Audra and Deborah standing next to the corral fence talking and laughing. The fact that his wife would soon bless the family with a new addition was now showing as clearly as the noon day sun. He read the telegram again.

_Nick married a twenty-five year old widow, Abigail Miller, this morning. She and her two small children, Richard and Barbara, will be arriving on Wednesday's stagecoach. Barbara is three years old and blind. Richard is five. Nick doesn't want any questions asked until we get home. He will answer them at that time. Heath._

Once more Jarrod looked at Deborah. History couldn't be repeating itself could it? Sighing, he put the telegram in his pocket and climbed out of the buggy. His sister and wife were walking toward him. "What is it, Jarrod," Audra eyes shown her concern, as did Deborah's, "What's in that telegram you were reading? It isn't bad news is it?"

Jarrod took a hold of Deborah's arm and looked at his sister, "I hope not, come into the house and I'll read it to mother, too." That got more than one raised eyebrow as the women let Jarrod lead them into the house. Victoria was just coming down the stairs when they entered. One look at her son, his wife, and Audra and Victoria knew something was up.

"Jarrod?" Victoria asked as he pulled out the telegram, "What is it?"

"I have to go meet the stage tomorrow," he replied then read the telegram that Heath had sent from Rockville. Shock ran through each of them and it showed in their widened eyes.

"Married? He only left here on Thursday! After everything he's said to you," Audra was flabbergasted, "how can he do this?"

It was only then that Victoria remembered her son's words on the train back from Cheyenne. She couldn't help but shake her head and thought, '_He said never.'_ Outwardly, she started smiling, "I guess we best get the children's rooms ready, and I'll tell Silas to make double sure anything sharp is put up. The last thing my new granddaughter needs is to accidently find anything that will hurt her."

Only after Victoria and Audra left did Deborah look at her husband concern was in her eyes as his face still showed his own ponderings, "You think he may have had to have a shotgun wedding per se?" she asked. The idea made her heart sick. After getting to know Jarrod's family so well, the last thing she wanted was for any of them to go through the adjustment she and Jarrod had had to go through.

Jarrod shrugged his shoulders not knowing what to think and put the telegram back in his pocket, then laid his hands on his wife's very swollen abdomen, "Maybe, Maybe not. Time will tell, now I thought the doctor told you to take it easy?'

Deborah rolled her eyeballs, "I am taking it easy," she wrapped her arms around his neck, "that doesn't mean lying in bed all day though. He hasn't ordered me there yet." Jarrod laughed and kissed his wife. He may not have asked for the marriage, but he was definitely in love with her. He sincerely hoped, for whatever the cause of Nick's sudden marriage, his brother would be as happy as he and Deborah were.

0000

Abigail woke up from her unintentional nap as the stagecoach drove into Stockton. Soon the driver had the coach stopped. Jarrod opened the door and looked inside. Since the only passengers were a black haired woman and two children, one who was very much sightless, he figured he was meeting Nick's family. "Abigail?" He smiled politely.

"Yes," she handed him Barbara, hoping the child would not start crying. She was shocked when her daughter simply laid her head on the man's shoulder and wrapped her arms around his neck, "Well, I'll be." Then again, maybe she shouldn't be so surprised. Her daughter had taken right to Nick too. Abigail took hold of the hand her new brother in law offered her as she stepped out of the couch. Richard was on the ground before either of them could say anything.

"Mother, my sister Audra, and my wife Deborah, are waiting for us out on the ranch," Jarrod said as they walked to the wagon he'd driven to town. Once again, Richard had climbed into the wagon before anyone could offer to help. Jarrod had to chuckle as he sat Barbara down beside her brother. "Independent isn't he?"

Abigail shook her head, "Too stubborn if you ask me; then again, I am his mother."

Jarrod couldn't help but laugh, "Well, I'd say he got the right stepfather then. Nick's not exactly a pushover himself. For that matter; none of us Barkleys are known to be pushovers." The fact that his new sister in law was uncomfortable wasn't something she was succeeding at hiding. He felt his heart go out to her.

"Don't worry, my wife will tell you, we don't bite that hard," Jarrod smiled as the wagon moved through the streets of Stockton. His comment brought a small smile upon the woman's face.

More than one head turned. "Must be Nick's new wife and step children. He sure married fast, I wonder what his story is?" could be heard more than once, or something akin to it was. Again, Abigail looked as if she wanted to disappear. Jarrod did what he could to get out of town as fast as possible.

"Are you my Uncle Jarrod?" Richard was standing up and holding onto the back of the buckboard.

_'Uncle Jarrod'_. He had to laugh; he'd never thought he'd be an uncle before he was a father. All he could do was grin and answer, "Yes, I am."

"Mama said I had aunts and a grandmother too; are they at the ranch Mr….Father and mama has talked about?" The boy's face was full of earnest curiosity.

Again Jarrod chuckled, "Your Aunt Audra, Aunt Deborah and your grandmother have gotten your rooms ready." When the lad started to climb up front, Jarrod started moving over only to find Abigail firmly placing her hand upon her son's shoulder.

"You do NOT go climbing up here when the wagon is moving and you know that! And, even when you do, I've taught you your manners, use them!" her voice was not cruel, but it was slightly raised and held a tone of authority in it. It was one that her son knew well.

"Sorry, mama, Uncle Jarrod," The boy quickly put his feet down and remained standing, "Do I have any cousins?" he looked at Jarrod.

"Not yet, but you soon will," Jarrod smiled from ear to ear.

"Nick said he was going to be an uncle soon," Abigail turned to look at Jarrod, "I will assume by that grin upon your face, it is your wife that is expecting?"

Jarrod nodded, "Better be, Heath and Audra aren't married yet." The rest of the trip was made in silence as Richard had laid down and curled up in the corner of the wagon leaving both his Uncle Jarrod and mother to their individual thoughts.


	5. Chapter 5

**I do NOT own The Big Valley or any of the original Barkley characters. Thanks to my Beta Reader, though all mistakes are my own.**

**To Catch a Falling Star**

**Chapter Five**

"I can't believe he married her!" Sue was throwing one of her two year old temper tantrums inside her mother's "spacious home"; actually, it was a one level three bedroom home that Sue was forever describing with only half truths. "What does she have that I don't?" she pointed at her long bony finger at her younger brother, "And don't you dare say two children!" the woman stormed over to the window and watched the wagon carrying Jarrod, her cousin and the children disappear out of sight, "Why would a wealthy rancher marry a woman with extra baggage! Maybe, if they were both boys and could help out on the ranch I could understand, but the girl? She's blind! What good will she do for him! Abigail has to have tricked him somehow!"

Her brother was tired of it. His sister was narrow minded, self-centered and judged everyone on outward appearances. "After the stunt you pulled, Mr. Barkley's kept his eyes and ears wide upon!" Jimmy shot back, "If he married Abigail, I don't believe it was because of any tricks on her part!" the lad ran out of the room before his sister could say, or do, anything else.

While Sue continued her rampage, Jarrod was trying to strike up a conversation, without asking questions Nick would answer once he got home. "Mother and the others are excited to meet you and the children," he turned his head slightly, "You don't need to be nervous." Her hands had been clasped tightly; after he spoke he noticed them relax somewhat.

Abigail had grown up in a large family; she had three sisters and three brothers. Her father had worked long hard hours in and out of the bank he owned while her mother ran an 'efficient home'. Still, she sighed. There had been something missing. She hadn't realized what she'd been missing until the night she met Nick. Even in his drunken state he'd been polite to her, not faked politeness, but honest to goodness politeness. His brother had it too. "I keep telling myself that," Abigail chuckled a little and shrugged her shoulders, "but, I also know your brother left home last Thursday. This has got to be a shock for everyone."

Jarrod nodded; he saw no reason to deny that one, "That may be the case, but it doesn't mean it has to make any difference. You're a member of the family now. You and the children are more than welcome."

Abigail did her best to relax. As thankful as she was for Jarrod's reassurance, she still had to fight the natural anxiety that came from meeting new people, especially when those people were now your relatives by an unexpected marriage!

She closed her eyes and enjoyed the breeze that was blowing across her face. It seemed to be trying to settle her anxious nerves. Jarrod glanced over his shoulder while Abigail enjoyed the slight wind. He could see both children had curled up on the floor of the wagon and were sleeping soundly. He had to shake his head. It was one thing to adjust to being married to someone you barely knew, but to adjust to that and children? A part of him felt sorry for his brother, though he'd never tell him that. His mind wandered back to the ride back home and wondered if Nick's words had come back to bite him with, or without, teeth.

"_Here's to having big brother and his bride…though, I still want to know how you make a connection that fast to someone. I could never do it."_

Jarrod was brought out of his thoughts when Abigail took the envelope Nick had given her and handed it to Jarrod. "Nick said to give this to his brother, Jarrod. I almost forgot it; I might again. You might as well take it now."

Jarrod took the envelope and read the front of it. READ IN PRIVATE. What? _'Deborah and I have to be right'_ Jarrod thought as he slid the envelope into his inside jacket pocket, '_There has to be more to this marriage than meets the eye. Guess that means a high possibility I'll be 'fessing up to Nick what actually happened on that train last year_.' After all, if Nick had found it necessary to marry, it would help to have some encouragement from someone who had been down 'that road' before.

As he thought on it, Jarrod couldn't help but chuckle. If history had indeed repeated itself, maybe he should tell Heath and Gene to hide; for that fact, Audra might want to think about it too. "What's so funny?" Abigail asked as they drew near the ranch, chastising herself for getting so lost in her thoughts that she'd not paid attention to the beautiful scenery around her.

Jarrod shrugged his shoulder, "Just wondering how long it will be before Heath, Gene, and Audra follow suit and marry; don't go repeating that though. They may stop talking to me, for a while anyway."

Audra was standing by the window when the wagon came into view; her mother had just walked into the living room. "They're here, mother." Audra hurried to, and out of, the door. Victoria was right behind her, as was Deborah who had just came out of the den.

Jarrod climbed down from the wagon then helped Abigail and Barbara out; Richard was out of the wagon and standing in front of Victoria before they could stop him. "Are you my new grandmother?" he tilted his head to look up at the "tall" woman before him, his eyes wide.

Victoria's smile lit up her face as she answered, "If you are Richard Miller young man, I am." She was surprised, but pleased, when the young boy threw his arms around her waist and said quite loudly, "I like grandmothers!" That statement put a smile upon everyone's face.

"Gran'ma?" three-year old Barbara turned her head in the direction of her brother's voice. Victoria felt a catch in her throat as she held out her arms, "May I hold her?"

"Of course," Abigail smiled and handed the young girl to the white haired woman before her. '_At least I don't have to crank my neck up to see her!' _At five feet one, Abigail wasn't exactly a giant herself.

"Why don't you ladies," Jarrod looked at the Barkley women, "and children go inside. I have some business to take care of."

Victoria looked at him, concern in her eyes. Since when was his business outside? Jarrod only gave her a look that said 'later'. "Come on in you two," she set Barbara on her feet and held her hand, "we need to go show you your rooms."

Jarrod waited until everyone was inside to pull the letter out. He walked over to the fence, leaned forward on it and pulled the letter out, along with another piece of paper his brother had enclosed.

_Dear Jarrod,_

_I know this marriage is quite sudden, and I will explain everything once I get home. For the time being, however, I'm writing this to be safe, in case anything happens on this cattle drive. I willingly married the widow Abigail Miller, no one forced me into it, or tricked me. Heaven forbid, if something happens to me please create a trust account for the children to help her in raising them. Also, please make sure she has a small allowance herself. I don't want any widow of mine having to work outside the home unless that is what she WANTS to do, not because she has no choice._

_Your brother,_

_Nicolas J. Barkley_

_P.S. Please help smooth things over for her before I get there, not only at the house, but in town as well. I also suspect Sue may try to ruin her reputation somehow. For Abigail's sake (because of my distrust when it comes to Sue), I went around and collected names of people who personally know Abigail and had them sign the enclosed statement. Please keep it in your safe, should someone try something; and don't tell anyone of it._

Jarrod read the second paper. It simply read _'We the undersigned, attest to the fact that Abigail Miller is an honorable woman and can be very much trusted_. ' He had to chuckle as he noticed one of the people had added a side note to his signature. It read _'As trustworthy as they come, but not one to be crossed or messed with. Stubborn as a mule…and if you do cross her? If you're over eighteen, watch out for small padlocks. If you're under eighteen, watch out for the spoon.'_ He had no idea what the 'padlock' comment meant, but assumed it was connected to discipline because of the under eighteen and spoon comment. The rest of it had him chuckling for a few minutes. He had a feeling she was going to fit into the family just fine!


	6. Chapter 6

**I do NOT own The Big Valley or any of the original Barkley characters. Thanks to my Beta Reader, though all mistakes are my own.**

**To Catch a Falling Star**

**Chapter Six**

Nick sat on a boulder and let the night air soothe his troubled mind; he'd been thinking on his new family and the responsibility he'd found himself with. Questions such as '_Can Abigail and I really learn to love each other?' 'As observant as Richard is, am I going to succeed in setting a good example and helping Abigail raise him right?' 'What about little Barbara? What happens the day we have to send her to the school for the deaf and blind?'_ And the child _would _go; no child of his was going out without a solid education. These and many more questions ran through his mind.

Heath sat up and looked at Nick. He was worried for his brother. For someone who just got married he didn't seem as excited as one thought a groom would be. '.._would you mind.._'. He hadn't thought he'd mind, but he was wrong. He stood up and walked over to Nick. "Out with it," Heath put his foot upon the face of the boulder and leaned on his knee, "What's wrong? It's one in the morning, we have a long day ahead of us and you're here sitting wide awake."

Nick doubled up his fists for a second. Heath had a knack of seeing through him, and pushing until he got answers. "I…" he shook his head and stood up and looked at Heath; he'd seen the doubt in his brother's eyes ever since they left Rockville. Doubt that questioned the marriage that had taken place, "I married her of my own free will, Heath, but no, I don't love her. I hope someday I will." He started for his bedroll only to be stopped by Heath.

"Why?" Heath's face showed his confusion as his eyebrows turned down and his mouth turned down in a slight frown.

Nick turned on him and barked, "I asked you to wait until we got home. Please, I'm sorry. I…I will explain everything when we get home! Please, if you're at all tempted to blame Abigail, don't. If she's guilty of anything, it's having too soft of a heart," he said that because the moment he'd stepped out of the Miller home he'd known why the woman had struggled so hard to get him inside her home and onto the couch…the ground was drenched in water and puddles were everywhere. She'd had a choice, keep him dry or let him get soaked to the skin with rain. Heath watched as Nick lay down and sighed. _'…I hope someday I will.' _Nick's words sounded in his ears once more. "I do too, Nick, I do too." Heath whispered before heading back to his bedroll.

Nick wasn't the only one who couldn't sleep; Abigail stood next to the living room window looking out into the dark of the night. She felt so out of place. The Barkleys' home was not only gorgeous, but she could feel the warmth and love throughout the house. Turning away from the window she walked over to the picture that hung over the fireplace, the one which her new mother in law said was of her late husband Thomas Barkley. She didn't know why, but she found herself pouring her heart out. Abigail finished by saying, "I'll do my best by him, sir, really I will. I don't want him regretting being willing to save my reputation."

She turned away from the fireplace only to see Jarrod standing in the entrance way of the living room, pure empathy shown in his eyes. She let out a gasp, "How long have you been standing there?" She was horrified to think he'd heard every word she'd been saying.

"Long enough," Jarrod answered, "I'll keep my mouth shut though. Nick can be the one telling this to everyone. I want you to know it changes nothing. You're still welcome in the family and," he sighed, "Nick may not love you now, but give him time; give yourself time. It _will _happen," he turned his head towards the stairs, "I know."

Abigail's eyes widened, "Nick said you met and fell in love with your wife on a train, that it was unexpected. You didn't?"

Jarrod couldn't help but laugh as he remembered the look on his late father in law's face the moment he opened the door to the sleeping compartment, "I met her on a train yes," Jarrod answered, "I fell in love with her in a Cheyenne camp. She and I can come clean to you and Nick, later. For now, both of us can keep our mouths shut, deal?"

"Deal!" Abigail eyes started beaming and a smile spread from one ear to the other.

Neither one of them had anytime to say anything else as they heard Deborah screaming in pain, "JARROD!" He ran up the stairs and into the bedroom he shared with his wife. It didn't take a genius to see that his wife was in labor. Before he even turned around his mother was in the room, "I'm going for the doctor," Jarrod said as he flew out of the room, down the stairs and out the door.

"Mama?" Richard came out of the room to find his mother hurrying towards him, even his sister had found her way out of the room she was in and was standing next to her brother. "What is wrong?" He could hear his new grandmother talking to his Aunt Deborah who didn't sound good to him.

Abigail smiled as she turned her children around, "That cousin of yours will be here soon. The two of you can go back to bed. There's nothing you can do."

Meanwhile Jarrod rode his horse faster than he'd ever thought possible. Once in town, he wasted no time in locating Dr. Merar and telling him what was going on. The man grabbed his bag and jumped into his buggy. By the time they reached the Barkley home Deborah was close to delivering.

"Boy, are we ever glad you're here," Audra said as Dr. Merar headed up the stairs; she was standing at the top of them. He followed her into the room where Deborah lay.

"She'll be fine." Abigail smiled in sympathy as Jarrod paced the living room floor. "Before you know it that baby will be here…" Before she could answer Nick and Heath walked through the door. Nick started to call out only to see Jarrod and his pacing. Abigail pointed up the stairs, "You're about to become uncles."

"Boy Howdy!" Heath exclaimed, "and here you said you thought we were makin' bad time. It looks like we made it home just in time!"

"Glad you two can be so relaxed," Jarrod poured a glass of sherry, "I'm a nervous wreck." That got them all to laughing. The seconds and minutes seemed as if they were going to drag into eternity; as it was, by the time darkness fell Jarrod was starting to get worried about his wife and baby.

"What is taking so long," Jarrod felt as if every nerve in his body was trying to climb out and jump off the nearest cliff. He was relieved to hear a baby crying and see his mother coming down the steps, but his relief soon turned to fear; the look upon her face was one of grave concern. "Well," Jarrod put down his glass and looked at his mother, "How is she? How is the baby?"

"You have a son," Victoria looked at him a smile came upon her face, the concern stayed in her eyes, "Deborah had a hard time of it. Doctor Merar says he thinks she'll be fine, but she'll need time to recover. Better get up there though, she is demanding to see you."

Jarrod started to leave the room then turned to Nick, "I need to talk to you later, before you talk to the family." That made Nick's eyebrows rise, but he said nothing as his brother disappeared up the stairs.


	7. Chapter 7

**I do NOT own The Big Valley or any of the original Barkley characters. Thanks to my Beta Reader, though all mistakes are my own.**

**To Catch a Falling Star**

**Chapter Seven**

Nick stood next to the pool table staring at his brother Jarrod. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Why didn't you just say so?"

Jarrod thought about the day he, his brother in law and Deborah had raced their horses to get to the train. He remembered the joyful reunion and the many times he'd thought about fessing up to what had actually led up to the marriage. He shrugged his shoulders as he took another shot at the ball in front of him; he and Nick were playing a game of pool as they talked, "It didn't seem to matter by the time we caught the train. We were married, loved each other and little Thomas Bryan had just made his presence very much known to his mother. But," he straightened up and looked at Nick with empathy in his eyes, "when I overheard Abigail talking to Father's picture I knew I had to confess everything. She really wants to do right, not only to herself but you as well. If you ever need anyone to talk to, you know where to find me." Jarrod gave him a sympathetic smile.

Nick slowly nodded his head and sighed, "I'll do that. Guess," he glanced toward the door, "it's time to face the music out there."

Jarrod thought for a moment, "Let me have Abigail help with Thomas while you talk to the family. As you know, his birth was hard on Deborah; she'll be recuperating for a while. After all, Abigail already knows the truth." He winked at his brother.

That brought a chuckle out of Nick, "She'd better. All right," he headed for the door, "Let's get this over with."

The moment Nick stepped into the living room and Jarrod had sent Abigail up to tend to his newborn son, the room grew instantly quiet. Victoria sat in the chair closest to the fireplace, Heath leaned against it and Audra sat on the couch. Jarrod took his place in the chair closest to the window. He felt sorry for his brother. This part was something he'd been able to avoid, until his chat with Nick.

"Well?" Audra broke the silence. She'd been 'dying of curiosity' ever since the telegram had arrived, and she didn't want to wait any longer.

Nick rubbed the back of his neck; he felt as nervous as a child caught with his hand in the cookie jar before dinnertime. "It's like this…" Nick began speaking in a somewhat hesitant matter. By the time he was finished the shock Audra and Victoria felt showed in their widened eyes and slightly dropped jaws, while Heath simply shook his head and looked on Nick with sympathy.

"I never saw any use in getting flat out stone drunk, and this doesn't help convince me I'm wrong in that point of view. However," Victoria did her best to regain her composure, "I'm pleased you decided to do the right thing. Rockville is a small enough town; without a doubt, it would have ruined her reputation had you just ridden away."

"Sue's not going to be happy about this," Audra looked at Nick, "She's been doing everything she can think of to get me, and everyone else, to believe she's changed. She's even gone so far as to say when you got back she was going to convince you of it too. That woman's only lying to herself though."

Nick looked like he wanted to throw up. "A leopard doesn't change his spots," Nick barked, disgust in his voice, then he turned up his hands, resignation in his voice, "It wouldn't matter if she had really changed. I'm a married man now."

Victoria stood up and studied her middle son for a moment, then said, "It takes two to make a marriage work, son. I have a feeling that woman up there," she pointed up the stairs, "Will do everything she knows how to do just that. For both your sakes, I suggest you do the same."

Nick didn't have to be told that; he knew it. However, it didn't stop him from being angry at himself either. "I have to go check out some fence lines," he glanced up the stairs, "Guess I best at least let her know what's going on. I'll most likely be gone the rest of the day."

Only when Nick had disappeared up the stairs and Victoria and Audra had left, did Heath speak, "Boy Howdy, good thing the knack of finding yourself hitched without warning doesn't run in the family. I'd have to hide."

The guilty look that came upon Jarrod's face did not go unnoticed by Heath. "Jarrod?" Heath's voice held a tone of nervousness and curiosity both, "What is it? What haven't you said?"

"Big brother needs to learn his right from his left over again," Nick was grinning from ear to ear as he stepped back into the living room, "It didn't took a shotgun to get him married, it took a pistol."

"Right from your left? Pistol? What is he talking about and how long has he known?" Heath was upset at the idea the two brothers would keep secrets from him.

"Don't get mad," Nick headed for the door and chuckled, "I didn't know the rest of the story until today." He was still chuckling as he left.

Heath didn't feel like playing games and looked at Jarrod, with his eyes demanding answers. Jarrod found himself once again relaying what had happened 'that fateful' morning he'd woke up to find himself in Deborah's bed and facing her angry father, along with being married on the train by the unexpected passenger.

Heath couldn't help it; he burst out laughing. The picture of Jarrod's reaction when he woke up and saw a strange woman in 'his bed' was bad enough, but to imagine a preacher boarding the train the same day was just too much.

"I'm glad you find the situation so amusing," Jarrod looked at Heath and smiled, "now with Nick repeating history in a way, maybe you should hide."

"I think I will," Heath stood up, "and since I have work to do in the stable I might as well start there." He too left the house chuckling. Jarrod was glad his mother and sister had at least left before he was forced into the corner. If he was lucky, his brothers would only use the information to tease him royally.


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own The Big Valley or any of the original Barkley characters. Thanks to my Beta Reader, though all mistakes are my own.**

**To Catch a Falling Star**

**Chapter Eight**

Abigail stood in the kitchen putting some cut up potatoes into the pot. Silas was visiting some relatives and she'd offered to cook while he was gone. What with her and Audra's commitments at the orphanage and Deborah only just barely starting to move around, Victoria hadn't argued. When Nick walked in and tried to snitch a taste of the soup she took the wooden spoon in her hand and tapped his hand with it, not so hard that it left any bruises, just hard enough to let him know she was not putting up with anyone touching the food before time to eat.

"And what's wrong with taking a small taste?" Nick rubbed his hand and scowled; he'd been working all day and was hungrier than all get out.

"Scowl all you want, but you're not snitching another thing until dinner is on the table and the family is together!" Abigail went back to cooking.

"What am I supposed to do until then?" Nick bellowed, "Dinner isn't for another hour!"

Abigail put the spoon down and put her hands on her hips, "Don't raise your voice to me, Nicolas Jonathon Barkley!" her voice was not raised, but it was firm, and if looks could injure a body he'd be needing a doctor, "The children and I brought lunches to both you and Heath today; you're not starving! Now out of this kitchen unless you mean to take over this job and put me in charge of the ranch, which would _not_ exactly be a very good idea!"

Nick stared, what was it about a woman and the kitchen? "Yes, ma'am." He turned to leave only to find her hand on his arm.

"It's not ma'am," Abigail spoke softly, "please, call me anything you want but that. I'm not a stranger."

Nick couldn't believe how upset and hurt she looked. He had never thought calling anyone ma'am would upset them so; then again, it was a term used a lot for women one didn't know. "I meant no offense by it," Nick said, "Just a way to say I won't fight you over the kitchen."

She turned back to the stove, "I started cooking for my family when I was twelve; when they'd mess up in the kitchen and I'd get after them they'd say, 'Yes, Missy." It was sort of irritating, but I had the choice between that and 'yes, ma'am', which is a term for strangers as far as I'm concerned. I've run the kitchen at the boarding house for seven years too; so, don't come in trying to snitch food while I'm cooking unless you want a small padlock thrown at you next time, or plan on switching places, which, as I just stated, in my opinion, would not be such a good idea. I will help around the ranch as I much as I can; only, believe me, you don't want me herding cattle or buying horses."

Nick started at the padlock comment; he thought the gentleman in Rockville had only been trying to sound funny. Though he couldn't help but chuckle as he turned to leave; while Missy was rather nice sounding name there was no way he was trading places with her! "Yes, Missy, kitchen's all yours." He turned and walked out of the kitchen and headed for the front room.

"Thought you were grabbing a small bit to eat before dinner," Heath turned his head as his older brother entered the room.

"Not a good idea for anyone to do that," Nick rubbed his hand, "that wife of mine knows how to use mother's wooden spoon," He sat down on the couch, "and is threatening to use a small padlock next time. I've never seen anyone so possessive of a kitchen before; then again she's spent years in one."

"If her suppers are anything like the breakfast she fixed us this morning," Heath gave his brother a lopsided grin, "I'd say it was well worth staying out of the kitchen; however, if she enjoys the kitchen that much maybe we should push to get that house of yours done." Nick had started building a home for his new family shortly after arriving home.

Before Nick could answer five year old Richard came bounding down the stairs, two or three at a time. Nick stood up and hurried to the bottom of the stairs. Now he, Nick, was the one with his hands on his hips, "Go back up and come down these steps the way you're supposed to!" he barked just loud enough to make sure his stepson knew he meant business. The last thing he needed was for the boy to get hurt coming down the steps like that; he'd never hear the end of it from either his wife or mother if he did that.

"Yes, father," Richard scowled and turned around and marched up the stairs. When he heard Heath laughing, Nick turned his head, "And just what is so funny?"

"Jarrod said the lad had the right man for a stepfather. I think he's right, the lad's mannerisms are just like yours when he's scowls," Heath gave his brother a lopsided grin.

Nick didn't know whether that was a good thing or not. Still, he had to smile as he watched Richard walk down the steps. When Barbara, who was supposed to be sleeping, appeared at the top of the staircase Nick started to bound up the stairs only to watch the young child find the railing. He forced himself to do nothing as she struggled to come down the steps holding onto the railing; after all, he realized the child had to learn her way around the house sooner or later.

Heath couldn't help but admire the girl's spunk, and feel a bit sorry for Nick. Over the past week, Heath had watched Nick pushing himself harder than ever while working and doing his best to deal with two children and wife. The man needed a break, but how to get him to take one was another question. Heath had tried more than once to get him to go into town to the saloon with him and only got an icy stare. While Nick dealt with the children, Heath made his way into the kitchen.

"What's up?" Abigail asked when Heath entered the room, but said nothing.

Heath chose his words carefully, not wanting to give his sister in law the wrong idea. "Nick's been working way too hard; he needs a break. I was hoping you'd say something to him."

Abigail gave him a look of disbelief, "And just why do you feel the need to point the obvious out to me? Of course, he does. Though," she pulled the pot off the stove and put it on the counter, "I'm a bit confused. Why don't you just ask him to go somewhere with you? Why should I have to talk to him? I may be his wife, but I'm not his boss."

Heath's crooked smile appeared on his face. Nick may have gotten an unexpected wife, but at least she wasn't a control freak. "I've tried to get him to go into town, but that means going to a saloon and…" he paused.

"Drinking," Abigail shook her head, "tell you what," she looked at Heath, "I'll talk to him after supper; only, promise me one thing."

Heath kept his eyes on hers as he asked, "What?"

"Keep an eye on him. The last time I checked, a man is only allowed one wife," she started chuckling. Heath couldn't help it; he busted up laughing.


	9. Chapter 9

**I do NOT own The Big Valley or any of the original Barkley characters. Thanks to my Beta Reader, though all mistakes are my own.**

**To Catch a Falling Star**

**Chapter Nine**

Abigail stepped out of Jarrod's office and bumped into Sue. '_Guess I had to deal with you sooner or later_' Abigail thought, but smiled politely, "Hello, Sue."

Sue's face looked as if someone had put one too many lemons into her mouth, and her nose was far too high in the air. Seeing the cousin, who had 'stolen' Nick from her, so she thought, did not improve that appearance. "I see you've been up to your old tricks again." Sue always went around assuming since she herself was guilty of trickery "everyone" else was too.

Abigail fought to keep control of the anger she felt rising inside her. Her cousin was a pitiful excuse for a human being, "I did not pull tricks," she spoke evenly, showing no change of emotion in her face, "and you know that."

Sue scoffed and tilted her head, "You have had to, why else would someone such as Nick Barkley marry you? What did you do? Go get him drunk enough to sleep with y…" she never finished her sentence as Abigail's hand rose in the air, only to have Jarrod step up behind her and grab her hand.

He glared at Sue, "You will _not_ speak such lies about my sister in law! She is very much a lady! Neither she nor Nick owe you any sort of explanation of any sort."

Sue was immediately on the defensive and began shooting off her mouth once more, "She's my cousin! I should know her better than anyone! She can't be trusted as far as you can throw her! You just watch; Nick will find out she's no better than what he claims I am!"

Abigail had had enough. She wasn't going to dignify her cousin with any reaction, even if she did feel like hauling off and slugging her. "I have better things to do than stand around here wasting my time talking with the likes of you. Good day."

Before Sue could reply Jarrod spoke, and his voice held a slightly harsh, sincere tone, "Sue T. Hill, if you go around slandering my sister in law's good name, we will take you to court," he glared hard at her, knowing her greed, and added, "You _will _lose your inheritance. Remember, that is _not _a threat; it is a promise!" He left the very immature, cold-hearted woman standing with her jaw hanging to the ground in disbelief and hurried to find his sister-in-law.

By the time Jarrod caught up with Abigail she was paying for the few items she needed. He was surprised to see Nick in the store. "I thought Heath and you were working in the north pasture today?"

Nick growled a little, "He forgot a number of things yesterday so I went ahead and came into town." He'd seen Abigail and Jarrod talking to Sue and would have asked about it, but he figured they didn't need anyone in the store listening in on the conversation.

"Well, then," Jarrod smiled, "I will go back to my office," he turned to leave and looked at Abigail, "Don't let Sue get to you. "

Nick frowned as he picked up the things his new wife had purchased, but, again, thinking it wiser to wait until they were on the way back to the ranch, said nothing. It wasn't long before he had the items in the back of the buggy Abigail had brought into town and tied his horse to the back of it. He was very much appalled when he started to climb in only to overhear two of Stockton's lowlifes "whispering". "Sue told me just yesterday the woman's a saloon girl from Rockville, said she cheated on her late husband and he left…" Abigail stiffened, her eyes hardened and she fought the tears that wanted to come, for this she could have remained a widow in Rockville.

Nick snapped; before the man who was doing all the talking knew what had happened he received a gift from Nick, a hard right hook to the jaw. Abigail gasped as she watched Nick and the two men fighting. "Sue is just as much as a liar as she was before," Nick bellowed and let his foot double the thin man in front of him over, the heavy set one tried to knock Nick down only to find Nick's fists connecting with his chest, it doubled him over and Nick knocked him to the ground, "Now," he stepped away from the men lying on the ground and wiped the blood from his bottom lip, "if you are wise, you keep such lies about my wife to yourself!" he climbed into the buggy and drove away, leaving the men to pick themselves up out of the dirt.

They'd gone two or three miles when Abigail spoke up, "Thank you."

Nick turned his head slightly, confused for a second to just what she was thanking him for. "You mean that back there?" Nick shrugged his shoulders and looked forward again, "I may find out you're a few things, but loose is not one of them. I won't stand by and allow anyone to say you are either. Is that was Sue was doing? Givin' you a hard time and trying to spread more lies?"

Abigail nodded slowly, "I was trying to be charitable," she started grinning, "I wanted to give her something to eat, but Jarrod stopped me."

Nick was puzzled, since when would Jarrod try and stop someone from feeding another person? There had to be more than that to the story. "What did you try to feed her, dirt?" He looked at his wife in curiosity.

"My fist," she started laughing, "I thought it fit the occasion nicely. Your brother didn't."

Nick roared with laughter as they continued down the road. If he had to be married, at least he'd married someone with a bit of spunk in her!

Nick may have been amused by his wife's behavior, but Sue was not. She'd always gotten what she wanted, one way or the other, and she'd wanted Nick. She stood in her room throwing one item after another around the room; the items hit the bed, the dresser, a few even hit the ceiling.

"What on earth is going on in here!" her mother opened the door only to find herself ducking to keep from being hit by a flying vase. The vase hit the door and flew into a thousand pieces. "Sue Teresa Hill! That is enough! I do not know what the problem is, but this is beyond even what I can accept!"

Sue plopped down on the bed, "He fought for her! Everyone is talking about it! Nick fought to protect Abigail 'good reputation'! He never fought for me!"

'_Maybe, that's because you're a tramp!' _Mrs. Hill thought as she picked up the broken vase pieces, "Of course, he didn't. You weren't his wife! Now stop acting like a small child and get ready for supper."

Sue stood up and went to the window; she could see Jarrod riding out of town. Her blood boiled. She was starting to hate the Barkleys.


	10. Chapter 10

**I do NOT own The Big Valley or any of the original Barkley characters. Thanks to my Beta Reader, though all mistakes are my own. I borrowed the low life family of the Kyle's from the show****; however****, the only names I've been able to catch is Jacob and Korby. I have not been able to catch the brothers' names. If of them is named Zeke I'll be chuckling.**

**To Catch a Falling Star**

**Chapter Ten**

It was almost ten o'clock at night when Nick walked in the door. He was surprised to see Abigail still up; she was standing near the fireplace looking up at his father's picture. When the door opened, Abigail turned her head. A part of her wanted to lay into Nick for the overly long hours he'd been putting in ever since they'd arrived back in Stockton, the other part remembered Deborah's words from the visit the two women had had that morning. "How much attention have _you _been giving _him?" _was just one of the many questions her sister in law had asked. "How was your day?" Her smile was genuine and her question sincere. Nick was surprised. She'd stayed up to ask him about his day?

"Too blasted long," Nick answered honestly as he threw his hat on the couch and sat down, "and it won't be any better tomorrow. Someone has got to be keeping busy damaging all our fence lines. McCall and some other men are going to take turns riding around the fence lines and keeping an eye out for the perpetrator." He leaned forward and put his face in his hands; he was tired. He was shocked when Abigail walked away from the fireplace and went behind his back. She started rubbing the back of his shoulders; it felt good to have them massaged.

As she rubbed his shoulders, Abigail's mind thought on the huge difference between her first husband and Nick. After a few moments she said, "I wanted to thank you, and" she paused, "to say I'm sorry."

Nick's head turned slightly; he was confused. "What for?" He hadn't done anything; he'd been far too busy to do anything, that and what did she have to be sorry for?

"I don't have to worry about you, Nick. When you're gone these long hours you're not chasing off after other women or gambling away what little money is in your pocket. You're making a living for the family. I haven't been showing that gratitude very well though, been letting myself be sidetracked with the children and such," she finished his shoulders and walked around the couch and sat down beside him, "Turn around," she put her hands on his shoulders and turned them so his back was facing her, that is she did it with his help. The back rub she was giving him felt as good as the shoulder rub had, "Anyway, I just wanted to thank you for not giving me a cause to worry about where you were and who you might be with and, as I just said, to apologize for letting myself get lost in the children and other things. Only excuse I have, and it is just an excuse, is I wasn't handling my surprise marriage very well."

Nick couldn't help but grin and he turned around. He was just as guilty as she was and saw no reason to let herself think any differently, he put his hands on the side of her cheeks, "I guess truth is," he shrugged his shoulders slightly, "I haven't either. This may be a working ranch, but it doesn't mean such long hours _have_ to be put in _every _day. Maybe, it's time we both started tending to things at the house." There was a twinkle in his eye that hadn't been there before. For a moment their eyes locked on each other, an almost magnetic force seemed to freeze them in that position. Nick began lowering his head only to hear a small voice at the top of the stairs. He had to bite his tongue to keep from swearing; the magnetic force immediately disappeared.

Any irritation quickly left though as Richard flew down the steps and onto Nick's lap; the effects of his getting up before sunrise and not coming home until after sunset hit Nick with full force as the young child exclaimed, "Father! You're home!" pure joy was in the lad's voice.

"Yeah, I'm home, boy," Nick grinned from ear to ear and ran his hand though the lad's hair, "and I'll be home every night from now on; that is," he smiled at Abigail, "as many nights as I possibly can."

Abigail stood up, "Now young man, you shouldn't be out of bed. Let's get you back up where you belong." She was surprised, but pleased, when Nick stood up and kept the lad in his arms.

"Don't worry about him," Nick kissed her on the forehead, "I'll take care of him tonight."

**000**

Night had fallen and Sue used the cover of darkness to make her way to the saloon undetected, soon she stood behind the bar talking to Zeke Kyle, low life brother of the murderer, Korby Kyle. Unbeknownst to the two Fred was watching from a distance. His eyebrows turned down when he saw Sue hand Zeke an envelope. He didn't like it. The Kyles had been, were, and always would be a thorn in his side. The fact that Sue had slipped to the point where she was hanging around a Kyle worried him. He started walking towards the couple only to have the two hurry off. Fred decided right then and there to keep his eyes and ears wide open and to tell his deputies to do the same thing.


	11. Chapter 11

**I do NOT own The Big Valley or any of the original Barkley characters**

**To Catch a Falling Star**

**Chapter Eleven**

The sun was just coming out and the air warming up when Nick stopped the buggy. "Where are we?" Abigail, whom Nick had blindfolded, saying he had as surprise for her, asked.

"You'll see," Nick climbed down out of the buggy and helped his wife out also; he took a hold of her arm and guided her. When they started climbing stairs Abigail caught her breath. She knew Heath, Nick, Jarrod, when he could, and other men had been working on a house for Nick and his family. Did she dare hope? When she heard a door open, Abigail moved towards the sound only to find Nick picking her up and carrying her.

"Nicholas Jonathon Barkley," Abigail jokingly chastised her husband, "What are you doing?"

Nick laughed, put her down and took off her blindfold. Her hands flew to her mouth; she couldn't believe it. They were standing in the living room of a home she'd never seen before, which meant it _was _the house that had been built for them. The room wasn't overly large, but it still held a fireplace a couch and two chairs, along with a small piano. The sun's rays danced through the glass in the west wall and onto the back of the couch. She hurried over to the piano, it sat against the east wall, and ran her fingers over the keyboard; tears filled her eyes for she loved to play music. She'd spent as many hours as she could playing the piano that sat in her mother in law's home.

Nick tilted his head and put his hands on his hips; a grin was on his face, "I take it you love what you see?"

Abigail turned around fighting all the emotions she was feeling. If anyone had someone told her months ago she'd allow a drunk to walk her home, that he'd wind up sleeping on her couch, and then wind up marrying her to keep their reputations clean she'd have laughed them to scorn. Now she looked upon the man she'd grown to respect, admire and yes, even love, despite how loud and obnoxious he could get; after all, she wasn't exactly quiet herself. She glided over the floor and stood in front of him. "I love everything I see."

Nick caught his breath as he saw the look in her eyes. The same force he'd felt the night she'd first rubbed his shoulders and back, something she'd done more than once since then, hit him full force and he gathered her up in his arms letting his lips taste hers. "I hope the children behave for mother and Audra." Nick whispered as their lips parted for just a second. He then started kissing her once more, gently at first, then with more passion than he throught possible. The taste of her lips were sending small tremors through him and it pushed him over the edge; he picked her up into his arms and carried her into what would be their bedroom shutting the door with his foot.

A bird, the rustle of a small rabbit moving through the yard and a few other natural sounds floated through the slightly open window, but were unsuccessful in breaking the couple apart. Nick took his time, as did Abigail; neither one of them wishing to rush something they had both needed for quite some time. It wasn't long before Abigail and Nick had lost all sense of their surroundings or time. Time continued to slip by, only when Abigail finally cried out for Nick did he let loose and they rode the train of passion that had engulfed them both.

While Nick and Abigail were taking their time getting to know each other, Audra was finding out just how much a handful a blind girl, almost four, could really be. "Barbara Lee Miller!" Audra ran and caught a vase the young girl had just accidentally knocked off the small coffee table in the living room.

"Don't go raising your voice to the child," Victoria appeared in the entranceway, "That vase wasn't there this morning. Who put it there?"

"I did," Audra was embarrassed, her mother _had _specifically instructed everyone to keep anything breakable out of the reach of the children, and "I thought I had time to move it."

Victoria eyebrows rose slightly, "Children don't always give us the time we may need, put the vase somewhere else." Victoria took a hold of her granddaughter's hand and led her out of the room and out into the front yard to run around and play. While it had felt good to have young children in the house again, she had been thrilled to learn the house Nick was having built was finally through. Richard and Barbara were extremely active, though Victoria was grateful Richard was not a child to complain about doing his chores, and his Uncle Heath and Nick were more than happy to keep him busy with small jobs a child who was almost six could handle.

"I thought Nick was just going to show Abigail the house," Audra walked out of the house after finding a new home for the vase, "shouldn't they be back by now?"

Victoria only chuckled; she wasn't blind. She'd seen the way her middle son and wife had begun looking at each other, "I wouldn't worry about them. I'm sure they're just enjoying their new house."

"How can they be enjoying it? Their furniture isn't all the…" Audra stopped and went red from embarrassment as she saw the grin that was on her mother's face and realized what her mother was really getting at. "They are really acting and looking like a couple," Audra started talking once she'd gotten past being embarrassed, "I'm really happy for them; I was afraid, for a while, things wouldn't work out for them."

Victoria nodded, she'd had the same concern for a while; every one of the Barkleys had. Victoria started to open her mouth to speak only to see Jarrod riding up; he didn't look too happy. "Please take Barbara inside," Victoria figured she'd have better luck in getting her oldest to talk if the child wasn't around. As soon as he dismounted his horse, Victoria walked up to where he was standing.

"What is up?" she stopped next to her oldest, keeping her eyes on his face.

'_I can't swear by it, Mr. Barkley," McCall had stopped him on the way in, "but I'm almost sure it was Zeke Kyle I saw last night. Unfortunately, the man got away before I could get to him. I wish it had been lighter." Been lighter, Jarrod wanted to hit something. It had been the lack of light, and other things, that had compelled him to defend the jerk's brother in the first place. Now lack of light may be protecting another Kyle; he hated it. _It had not helped to have Fred tell him about Sue's association with the Kyle family. He now feared for his brother and sister in law's safety. "The Kyle's may or may not be involved in the problems we've been having."

The Kyles! Victoria felt her stomach turning, hadn't that family caused enough grief as it was? "We'd best tell Heath and Nick," she turned away from Jarrod and headed for the house, "they'll need to be told." Jarrod said nothing as he went to put Jingo up.


	12. Chapter 12

**I do NOT own The Big Valley or any of the original Barkley characters. Thanks to my Beta Reader, though all mistakes are my own.**

**To Catch a Falling Star**

**Chapter Twelve**

"Out with it Nick! What is up!" Abigail stood in their bedroom with her hands upon her hips once more, "You're ornerier than a thousand upset bees who have just found their beehives destroyed, and you're hours late getting home." The getting home wasn't as bad as the fact that he came home ornery.

Nick hated it when Abigail was right, and she was right in this case. He _was _upset. Having their men take turns patrolling the fence lines had cut down on the damage being done to them, only now someone had torched some of their hay, and let some of their cattle loose. Those two events had kept him away from the house longer than he wanted. It was also sort of irritating the way Abigail had of forcing him into a corner. Actually, what was more irritating was that she 'won the fight' half the time, with just cause! "Someone set some of our hay on fire," Nick pounded his fist down on top of dresser as he then explained about the cattle, "We have to catch whoever is doing this. I don't like it, but I may be spending a lot of time away from the house for a while," right or wrong, the one thing he'd successfully kept from his wife was the fact that Zeke might be involved and that Fred, along with him and his brothers, suspected Sue might be the force pushing him. He walked over to where she was standing and put his hand on her shoulders, "I hope you know it won't be changing how I feel about you, or the children."

Abigail might have replied, but Barbara woke up and, upon hearing Nick's voice, found her way to her parents' bedroom and stood in the doorway. "Papa, papa home!" the child's squeal took away Nick's scowl and put a grin as wide as the Pacific Ocean on his face. He took the few steps it took to get to the small child and picked her up. Her arms went around his neck while her legs wrapped themselves around him as far as they could. The sight put a smile upon Abigail's face also.

Abigail watched Nick walk into the living room, sit down in "his" chair, prop his feet up on the footstool with Barbara still clinging to him, and smiled as she leaned against the bedroom doorway. When Richard appeared in his doorway, he too had a grin appear on his face. Neither Nick nor Abigail argued as he ran over to Nick and climbed onto his lap; okay so it meant moving little Barbara just a little. It was a picture Abigail wished she could save forever. She had to chuckle softly though; within seconds Nick had unintentionally fallen asleep with the children both curled up to him on the chair. While she told herself she should really move the children, Abigail simply got a blanket and covered the three up.

Nick stirred, opened his eyes slightly, "I guess I should move, huh?" Abigail simply shook her head and laid her hand upon his shoulder. His eyes closed back up and she stood gazing upon the scene for a few more minutes before lying down upon the couch to sleep. After all, if the rest of her family was going to have an impromptu "campout" indoors, she might as well join them!

While they slept Heath and Jarrod were in the den of the main house talking. 'I found this in the ashes of the fire," Heath put down a woman's hair ribbon on Jarrod's desk, "and this," he pulled an small object out of his pocket, it was a rusty watch with the letter Z on it, "I bet you ten to one that watch belongs to Zeke Kyle. If we can figure out a way to get him claim it we'll have him!"

"Not necessarily," Jarrod took the watch and turned it over in his hands, "He could always say it was stolen, but," Jarrod picked up the hair ribbon as well; at least these two items prove there was a man _and _woman near that fire. We'll have to go and see Fred first thing in the morning. Let's get to bed." Jarrod stood up and headed for his room.

The Barkleys may have been sleeping, but Zeke and Sue were not. The two sat on their horses just outside of town. "You idiot!" Sue was furious when the two had discovered Zeke's missing watch, "The wind may have been blowing, which means my hair ribbon is probably half way to Nevada by now. However, your watch," she leaned forward in her saddle, "is going to be right where you dropped it! We have to get it back, if it's even still on the ground!"

Zeke wasn't worried; after all, it only had one letter on it. There was no way to prove that Z stood for his name. "Look you're the one who insisted on coming with me today! You're getting what you wanted; trouble for the Barkleys and Nick is going to be kept busy. Now," he leaned and hissed, "Unless you want either one of them killed, back off!"

"No," Sue quickly backed off; the one good quality she had in her was she did not believe in murder. Okay, she did everything else under the sun it seemed, but murder was too far, "I don't need anyone killed, just be more careful next time!"

Zeke rolled his eyes balls and rode off leaving Sue comforting herself knowing how busy Nick was being kept extremely busy and the wear and tear it had to be causing on one certain relationship. One way or the other, Sue was going to bust up that marriage; she was sure of it!


	13. Chapter 13

**I do NOT own The Big Valley or any of the original Barkley characters. Thanks to my Beta Reader, though all mistakes are my own.**

**To Catch a Falling Star**

**Chapter Thirteen**

Music sounded through the Stockton Community Center. The Barkleys along with other citizens in, or around, Stockton mingled as the night wore on; that is, everyone but the children did. Richard and Barbara were being watched by the Barkley's maid, Rachel. While there were some older children in attendance, Nick and Abigail had decided Richard and Barbara were just too young to attend.

Jarrod, who was sitting at one of the side tables with Heath, kept an eye on Nick and Abigail; it did not go unnoticed by Heath. "If Zeke is the one causing us grief, and if it is Sue who is pushing him to do so," Heath kept his voice low, "we have to find a blasted way to prove it. Sooner or later, one of them is going to blow." The idea of 'those two blowing', and what could happen afterwards was no where near acceptable to anyone who thought on the matter.

Jarrod continued to watch his brother as he answered Heath, "I know; that is what worries me. Fred and I have tried every trick we know to get Kyle to slip up and confess it was him, or Sue, at the fire, but the jer..I mean, man's not falling for it."

Just the name Kyle made Heath sick. "It would be a lot better for everyone if the Kyles would just leave town," Heath said as he took another sip of the punch being served at the social.

Jarrod couldn't agree more; still, there was no way to force them to leave either, unless he and his family could prove what their gut instinct told them. While Jarrod and Heath were talking Nick and Abigail were having their own discussion.

"Nick, I'm not deaf," Abigail was doing her best to keep her voice low and level; she and Nick were talking about the trouble the ranch had been having. "I've heard the rumblings around town; even if I hadn't, I overheard mother talking to Silas the other day when I took the children over to visit. I agree Sue is behind all this; she has to be behind it. Good grief, that gal has not been happy since the day I got off the stagecoach and she found out we were married."

Nick was frustrated; it was all he could do not to start going into one of his fits about "that witch". Actually, "witch'" was what he called her when the women were around, the men all knew Nick preferred to thing ofl Sue by another title. He was worried too; if Sue was behind it how long before she went so far as to get rid of any boundaries she might still have?

While the two were dancing, Sue entered the building and stood in the far left hand corner. Pure hatred was in her eyes; she couldn't have hidden it if she tried. Zeke had been following her orders to the tee and, instead of breaking up the couple; all the events seemed to be doing was binding Nick and Abigail closer together.

"Look," Zeke spoke quietly as he walked up and stood beside Sue, "I got to thinkin', why we don't get together. You can see Nick's in love with Abigail..." He jerked slightly as Sue grabbed his arm and practically hauled him out the door.

Once outside she dragged him around the building and down the alley far enough to feel she was safe in talking. "What on earth do you think you're doing walking up to me like that in public and talking like that! You want to make someone suspicious!" Sue barked.

Zeke wanted nothing of the sort, but he'd taken a fancy to Sue. With that being the case, he saw no reason to continue trying to bust up Nick Barkley and his wife. "Of course, I don't!" he barked back, "but, like I just said, they're in love with each other! You're not going to succeed in busting them up!"

Fury filled every inch of Sue's being. No one, that was no one, could tell her she was, or wasn't, going to succeed at anything once she set her mind to doing it. Her hand flew into the air and would have flown across Zeke's face only he grabbed her hand and stopped it. "Listen here, lady," he hissed while his eyes went colder than the coldest night in winter time. Any thought of convincing Sue to stick with him vanished. The look in his eyes actually scared Sue and she cowered slightly, "No one hits me! No one! You want Nick Barkley, fine! Only, you'll get him my way!" he turned around and stormed off leaving one very nervous woman behind.

000

Abigail shut the door to the children's bedrooms and jumped about ten feet in the air when she bumped into Nick. "Good grief!" she said softly, "What are you trying to do? Get me to scream so loud the children wake up?"

Nick only laughed and drew her close, "No, but I figured if I had any luck you'd jump so high you'd land in my arms," he teased as he began kissing her. Abigail felt her legs turning into water and wrapped her arms around Nick's neck.

"I thought you had to be up early," Abigail whispered as she pressed herself up against Nick; he felt tremors running through him.

"I do," he growled softly as he started unbuttoning her dress while moving towards their bedroom, "but I think I'll have some dessert first."


	14. Chapter 14

**I do NOT own The Big Valley or any of the original Barkley characters. Thanks to my Beta Reader, though all mistakes are my own.**

**To Catch a Falling Star**

**Chapter Fourteen**

"Richard Miller!" Abigail stood in the kitchen glaring down upon her son; he was standing next to his father drenched worse than a drowned cat. "What on earth have you been doing?"

Richard squirmed as Nick waited for the boy to fess up to his mother what he'd been up to. "Answer your mother, boy!" Nick barked with his hands upon his hips. The child again squirmed. Did all adults do that, put their hands on their hips when they were angry that is? Why couldn't his stepfather just tell his mother what he'd done? He knew.

"I," Richard looked up at his mother, "was rolling around in the dirt near the pond and got too close. Papa Nick pulled me out."

Abigail automatically reached for the wooden spoon only to have Nick stop her. "Already taken care of that part, but I've got to go over to mother's for a little while. After what's happened, I didn't want to take him with me."  
>Richard's face fell; he loved going over to his Grandmother Barkley's. After all, that meant seeing his uncles and their horses, Charger and Jingo. "Go sit on the chair young man," her voice told him there was no room for argument, "Would you at least take Barbara with you?" Abigail looked at Nick, "She's been asking for Aunt Au'ra." Little Barbara was having troubling saying her d's.<p>

Nick smiled, walked into the front room and picked up the young girl, "So, you want to go see your Aunt Audra," he chuckled as he looked upon his stepdaughter, "I think she'd like that."

Barbara put ran her hands up and down his cheeks and giggled, "Papa need to shave!" That only brought a laugh from Nick and Abigail.

"Don't worry 'bout that," Nick laughed as he headed for the door, "I'll shave soon enough."

The wind whipped through the air as Nick rode his horse with little Barbara in front of him. The child laughed and cried out, "Run, Coco, run!" That put a grin on Nick's face, and Coca seemed to know the young passenger on his back was thoroughly enjoying her ride; he never once tried to slow his pace , though Nick made sure the animal didn't go too fast either.

Nick couldn't help but wonder when Abigail and he would be blessed with a child of their own; after all, it wasn't like they were keeping any gates shut. When his mother's house came into sight Heath was in the process of breaking a horse. All the comments that were being shouted out painted a clear picture for the young girl, and she cried out, "Be safe, Uncle Heaf!" Th's were another sound the young girl was having trouble with; still, no one minded, especially Heath.

Nick laughed, "Don't fret yourself over your Uncle Heath, little girl. He'll be fine."

He wanted to roar with laughter when she tilted her head and said defiantly, "Me not little! Me big girl now!" "_Whatever_" came into his mind, but he did not say it. Knowing Barbara, Nick figured if he made any comment it would make it back to Abigail.

By the time they rode through the gate Heath was dismounting the horse. "Hello there," Heath gave his brother a lopsided grin and walked over, "Hello, Barbara."

"Uncle Heaf!" Barbara reached up and waited to be picked up. Heath's lopsided grin got a tad wider and he lifted the child up. He loved being an uncle; you could spoil the child rotten and send her home! Well, in the case of Thomas Bryan he couldn't; however, he could hand the infant back too his mother or father too.

"Your Aunt Audra's been hopin' you'd come," Heath put the child down, took hold of her hand, and led her towards the house. He figured he'd best leave off the fact the young woman was in the process of making a new dress for her. Heath was sure it was just an excuse for his sister to design yet another article of clothing. Though, he had to admit, Audra was turning out to be quite the clothing designer.

Audra hurried down the stairs when she saw who had entered the door. "Are Nick and Abigail here?" She asked the question as she took her niece's hand.

"Just Nick," Heath answered once he'd convinced Barbara it was okay to give him his hand back, "I need to bet back out there." Audra wasn't going to tell him to do anything different; after all she and Barbara were halfway up the stairs before Heath opened the door back up.

By the time Nick and Heath stepped inside the house two hours had gone by. Neither man was surprised to see the young girl standing on a chair behind the couch brushing their sister's hair; the young child was a girl in every sense of the word. "Can't you do that upstairs?" Nick asked as he walked in the living room.

"We could," Audra answered as she pointed to Barbara, "but she really wanted to play down here."

Nick had just reached for his daughter when McCall came running in, "Nick! Heath! You best hurry and get out here!" The men looked at each other and then ran outside. They were horrified, and Nick's heart froze, as they saw smoke rising in the direction of his house and little Richard riding his mother's horse towards the main house as hard as he could. Nick ran for Coco, while Heath ran for Charger. They were on their horses and headed for the young boy before Richard even got close to the house.


	15. Chapter 15

**I do NOT own The Big Valley or any of the original Barkley characters. Thanks to my Beta Reader, though all mistakes are my own.**

**To Catch a Falling Star**

**Chapter Fifteen**

Nick stood at the bottom of the stairs doing his best not to bolt up them to where the doctor was looking at Abigail; fire blazed in his eyes and his fists had turned to steel. Heath stood by the steps while the rest of the Barkleys were in the living room. That is, everyone but Victoria and the children; she was with the doctor and they were with Rachel and Silas. All Richard could tell Nick was that a tall thin man with slightly wavy brown hair had burst into the house and started talking to his mother, then had started yelling at her. Richard had slipped out of the house and run for his stepfather and his uncles. Tall, thin, brown slightly wavy haired man, the description fit Zeke Korby to the tee, but if it was the man's intention to kill Abigail why had he set the house on fire and beat her to a pulp outside? Nick didn't know, but one thing he did know. Once he knew how things were going to go with Abigail, he was going after Zeke Kyle, or whoever it turned out to be, and serve him justice Barkley style!

A knock came on the door. Heath hurried over to the door and answered it; Fred was on the other side. "Hello, Fred." Heath stepped aside and let the lawman in.

"How is she?" Fred glanced up the stairs.

"We don't know!" Nick growled, agitation in his voice, "but, the description Richard gave us; it sounds like Zeke to me."

Fred nodded, "Most likely," he turned his hat around in his hands, "I have a prisoner down in my cell who is singing like a bird."

Shock registered on all their faces. "Sue?" Jarrod ventured to ask as he'd left town just after seeing the woman entering the lawman's office. I had made him curious as all get out, but had the strongest impression just to head home, so he had.

Fred nodded, "She came in all upset confessing to putting Zeke up to causing all the trouble; seems she thought if Nick was kept busy enough Abigail would leave him. But," he raised his hand when Nick looked as if he was going to explode, "She swears Zeke went nuts on her and that she hasn't talked to him since the social we had. She was afraid he'd harm Abigail and she'd get the blame. After I put her in a cell, I started looking for Zeke and heard about this." Personally, he thought it the timing was a bit too coincidental, but he'd kept his mouth shut.

Nick growled again, the fire still raging in his eyes as his anger seethed out in every word he spoke, "If she dies, Fred, you best…"

Again, Fred stopped him, "Don't say a word, Nick. Don't say a word that can be used against you later. Though, if she doesn't pull through, think about the children. What will they do if their mother dies from this and you are hung for murder? Now, if I can talk to Richard and have him give me that description personally, I can get a posse together and start searching for Mr. Kyle."

"Audra," Nick couldn't take it anymore, he headed up the stairs, "please take Fred to Richard." Audra felt her heart aching for her brother as he hurried up the stairs. For a man who hadn't asked for marriage, he'd fallen hard. Her sister in law just had to live!

"Come on, Fred." Audra headed for the kitchen. Silas and Rachel had talked about making cookies with the children and she could smell them baking.

By the time Nick reached the bedroom where Abigail had been laid, the doctor was putting up his things and talking to Victoria. They turned at the sound of Nick entering the room; the worry and fear Nick felt was in his eyes as pain replaced the fire that had been there. "How is she?" he asked as he walked over and sat down next to his wife's side.

"Holding her own," Doctor Merar wanted to operate on the man who did this to the young mother and fail. He knew that wasn't very nice, but Nick's wife had done nothing to ask for this, "She did manage to come to long enough to talk for just a few seconds."

Nick sat straight up and looked at the good man, "What did she say?"

Victoria answered the question, a catch in her voice as she remembered the plea her daughter in law had made, "Ask Nick not to do anything stupid; the children need a father."

Nick felt as if his heart was being ripped and said nothing as the doctor and his mother left the room. Only when the two had shut the door did he turn his attention to his wife. He brushed her bangs away from her forehead and ran his fingers down her cheek; she moaned and turned her head into the palm of his hand. He again fought the anger inside of him as he looked upon his wife's bruised face and wrapped up ribs. Whoever did this had better pray the law got to him first because if Nick had his way, the man was going to find out what goes around comes around.

"Papa?" Nick was horrified to hear Richard's voice in the doorway; what was he doing up here? He turned slowly around. Again, his heart felt like it was being torn from his body. The child looked terrified and in need of comfort.

"I thought you were with Silas," Nick held out his arms for the youngster. Richard was up on his stepfather's lap in no time flat.

"Mama doesn't look good." Richard laid his head on Nick's shoulder and curled up in a ball, something Nick had never seen him do. Then again, the child was only six.

"No, she doesn't," Nick held his stepson tight knowing the lad needed something to hold onto.

"Are the sheriff, Uncle Jarrod and Uncle Heath going to get the bad man who did this to mama?" Richard had watched the three men leave after he'd repeated his story to the lawman.

"Yes, they are." Nick made himself hide the anger that was inside of him from the boy; Richard didn't need it.

"Are you going to?" Richard tightened his grip. It only served to increase Nick's fear, anger and pain, but he, once again, said nothing about it.

As much as he wanted to do just that, Nick knew until Abigail woke up, on one side or the other, he needed to stay with the children. "Not right now," Nick held his stepson close and kept his eyes on his wife and vowed for the hundredth time to go after the guilty party as soon as he got the chance.


	16. Chapter 16

**I do NOT own The Big Valley or any of the original Barkley characters. Thanks to my Beta Reader, though all mistakes are my own.**

**To Catch a Falling Star**

**Chapter Sixteen**

Sue was sitting in the corner of the cell when Jarrod walked in. He wore no expression on his face accept for a cold icy look in his eyes. "He got to her, didn't he?" Sue looked as scared as a jackrabbit cornered by a hound dog. Jarrod said nothing. He figured silence on his part was the best pressure he could use right now; he was right.

"I swear, I didn't tell him to hurt her!" Sue stood up and hurried to the bars, "I only wanted to bust them apart, not physically hurt or kill anyone. I figured having Zeke damaging fences, set fire to the hay, nothing real violent, would keep Nick pretty busy. Is she okay?"

Jarrod said nothing for a moment then slowly, coldly, replied, "The trouble with a little violence, Sue, is that sometimes it winds up with its own momentum, and no one can stop it." His own anger spilled out with each word being sharper than the previous one spoken.

"Please, Mr. Barkley! I've got to know, is she okay!" Sue started to panic as she made an assumption she thought was the obvious consequence of the attack on Abigail.

"Where is he?" Jarrod asked flatly, "Where is Zeke Kyle?" He knew he was letting the woman before him assume the wrong thing, but he didn't care at the moment. He, Fred, or someone besides Nick had to find that creep first. And, as soon as Abigail woke up or passed on, that's exactly what his brother would do; he'd go hunting down Zeke Kyle.

Sue began shaking, "I don't know for sure, but I overhead his father say something about a camp outside of town. It sounded like they used it a lot."

Jarrod knew the place. Before Korby Kyle had murdered Colonel Ashby the man was known for using 'that spot'; he was sure Zeke used it too. He turned around and started to leave. "Please, Mr. Barkley!" Sue cried out, "I'm a lot of things, I'll always be a lot of things, but I'm not a murderer and, to a small degree, I do care about my cousin! Is she okay?"

Jarrod stopped abruptly as he was shocked to hear, for the first time, sincerity in Miss Hill's question. He turned around slowly and quietly answered, "I pray she will be. You may not have asked Zeke to attack her, but your actions led him to do it. The law will deal with you as such." He then turned and walked out the door leaving Sue alone with the silence of the jail cells.

Jarrod was half way to his office when he met up with Heath and Fred. He wished they'd tell him the hunt for Zeke was over and that he'd be given a chance to prosecute the man; after all, there was no way in Hades he was defending him! As it was, the tired, frustrated looks on their faces told him that was not the case. "No luck?"

Heath shook his head while Fred spoke up, "No, but," he nodded towards Jarrod's office, "I sent Mrs. Adams into your office to wait for you. It seems like Zeke did a bit of talking aloud, when he thought he was alone. The day we find him, and he's tried for at least attempted murder among all the other charges, we have another witness."

Jarrod's heart skipped a beat. Talking to yourself was one thing, but to talk out loud about planned activities that could land you in prison, or even handed a "new neck tie", was flat out stupidity! "I'll go talk with her," Jarrod hurried to his office.

While Fred, Heath and the others were searching for Zeke, Abigail was beginning to regain consciousness. Slowly, she opened her eyes; it took a few moments, but she soon remembered what had happened. Nick, who had never left her side in spite of his mother's many attempts to get him to do otherwise, was asleep in the chair that sat beside the bed; Richard sat on Nick's lap. Barbara was nowhere in sight; Abigail figured the young child was with her Aunt Audra; she was right.

"Mama!" Richard screamed and flew from Nick's lap to the bottom of the bed. His scream, and his action, woke Nick up.

Relief flooded over Nick's face as he moved quickly to his wife's side. "Hey there good look looking," Nick laid his right hand upon Abigail's arm and brushed the fingers of his left hand across her forehead, "There are other ways to get attention, you do realize that, don't you?" he gave her a huge smile as he leaned down and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"I know," Abigail chuckled quietly, only to find herself wincing; it hurt to laugh, then grew serious, "Guess Mr. Kyle didn't think so. The man's insane." She spoke softly as she was, naturally, still quite weak.

Nick felt the anger rising up in him once more. So, it _was_ Zeke whom Richard had described. Nick let go of Abigail's arms and stood erect; once again, the fire blazed in his eyes. It worried Abigail.

"Nick, please," she raised her hand slightly, just enough to rest it again Nick's hand, "Help the law find him, but please, for the children's sake, and mine, don't go do anything stupid. We need you here, with us, not hanging from the gallows because of a man like that."

By the time she finished speaking instead of anger, fury raged inside of him; a fury of which the fire in his eyes was only a small portion. "I won't kill him," Nick's voice was cold and harsh as he turned and walked out of the room. Abigail started praying like mad the law would find the man first. Heaven knows what the man would look like once Nick got a hold of him!

Nick turned and walked out of the room. Richard watched him leave then looked at his mother, "Papa Nick's got bees in his hat."

Abigail wanted to laugh at the picture that entered her head the moment her young son made the comment, as it was she quietly replied, "Yes, I'd say he has a whole hive full of them."

While Richard sat by his mother, who had fallen back to sleep, Nick was making sure his pistol was fully loaded and doing the same thing with a rifle. He was fully aware that Zeke Kyle, once he realized Abigail had survived and that he was being hunted, was going to become even more dangerous. As he was finishing up, Victoria walked into the room.

"Abigail's awake?" she prayed that was case. She'd have hated to hear otherwise.

"She woke up for a few moments," Nick spoke with no emotion in his voice. He prayed like mad it meant she would pull through and be okay.

Victoria watched her middle son for a moment. Her hot tempered, loud son was quiet, too quiet. As much as she wanted him to stay home with his wife, she knew better, "I won't try to stop you from joining the posse, Nick, but please," she begged, "control your temper."

Nick slid his pistol into the holster and turned away from Victoria. "Nick." Victoria started fearing her son's anger over what had happened had already pushed him too far.

"I already promised Abigail I wouldn't kill the man." Nick answered sharply as he hurried out the door and out to the stable. '_I won't kill the man, but by the time I'm through with him he will wish I had!'_ Nick thought as he began saddling his horse.


	17. Chapter 17

**I do NOT own The Big Valley or any of the original Barkley characters. Thanks to my Beta Reader, though all mistakes are my own.**

**To Catch a Falling Star**

**Chapter Seventeen**

Zeke sat on the porch of an old run down cabin just above the hills of Stockton. His father had stormed into his camp madder than a wet hen. '_Ain't it bad enough Korby proved to be a killer and marred what little name we got! Now Sue's sitting in jail and she's done spilled the beans! You're a wanted man! Get out of this here camp! Go somewhere! Anywhere but here! This is the first place the law will come looking for ya!" _Jacob Kiley had thrown his son's things onto a horse and handed him the reins as he was yelling.

"_You're crazy, Zeke! I never ever did or said anything that would give you cause to come storming in here and say such things! You're crazier still if you think I'm going to cheat on my husband with anyone, let alone the likes of you!"_ Abigail had grabbed one of the bigger padlocks hanging on the wall and thrown it at the man. He'd retaliated by doubling up his fist and sending her flying across the room. Her head had hit the wall and she'd been, he thought, knocked completely unconscious. It was then he'd figured he'd just get the whole mess over with. He'd set the place on fire and stepped outside; unbeknownst to him, Abigail had come to come to and managed to slip out the back door, but then passed out for a few minutes. If she hadn't passed out for a bit, she might have gotten away. As it was, by the time Zeke saw her trying to escape the fire was going full blaze. Knowing there was no way he could let her escape, and no way to get her back inside, he'd beat her to a pulp instead. He never figured she'd survive the beating he'd given her.

"I can't stay here," he looked at his horse, "No matter what father says, sooner or later they'll find me. I ain't goin' to prison!" he stood up to leave when he saw them. Heath, Fred and the posse were all heading his way; Nick was ahead of all the men. Zeke's face paled. That man would kill him if he got hold of him! He ran to his horse and, within seconds, was tearing way from the cabin.

Nick saw the man mount his horse and take off and he pushed Coco to his limit. Heath and the others were left struggling to catch up with Nick; they feared that Nick would wind up losing control if he caught up with Zeke without someone nearby to stop him.

Zeke looked behind him; fear ran through every one of his veins. Nick was breathing down his neck; the flames in his eyes were leaping out and scorching his enemy's back. Zeke pushed his horse to run faster. He had to get away from Mr. Barkley and the posse.

"_Nick….help the law find him, but please, for the children's sake, and mine, don't go do anything stupid. We need you here, with us, not hanging from the gallows because of a man like that." "…control your temper."_

Abigail and his mother's words once again rang in Nick's head. He was doing his best to keep the words up in the front of his mind, along with his promise to Abigail, knowing full well if he forgot them Zeke would die. That wasn't easy though, the anger he felt towards Zeke was strong, and his hatred over the fact that Mr. Kyle had come so close to succeeding in beating Abigail to death was even stronger. By the time he had caught up with Zeke, reached out grabbed the man, and succeeded in pulling him off his horse the words were almost inaudible.

Zeke tried to get away only to find Nick's boot connecting to his jaw; the action caused Zeke to fall backwards. He scrambled to his feet and lunged at Nick only to find the man's iron fist connecting with his chest. Zeke bent over in pain, but still managed to run at Nick full force; Nick was knocked to the ground. When Zeke lunged at him with a knife, Nick rolled out of the way and then jumped to his feet.

Zeke again tried to stab him only to have Nick knock the knife out of his hand and grabbed his neck with both hands. Zeke eyes widened as the flames he'd felt on his back earlier now scorching his face and felt Nick's hands tightening up; the man was choking him! He unsuccessfully tried to get Mr. Barkley's hands off.

"Nick! Let him go!" Jarrod yelled as he jumped off his horse.

"Abigail doesn't need to live just to watch you hang!" Heath added as he ran for his brother.

Abigail! His promise! Nick snapped out of it, "You're lucky I keep my promises!" he glared at the man in his grasp and let go. Zeke dropped to the ground holding his throat and gasping for air.

"You best come with me," Fred helped Zeke to his feet, pulled the man's hands behind him and handcuffed him; "You're in luck. I have a cell down at the jail with your name on it."

Nick, Jarrod and Heath watched as the lawman helped Zeke onto a spare horse; the rest of the posse rode away. Fred looked upon Nick with sympathy, "I'm glad you listened, Nick. I'd hate to be hauling you in instead." Nick nodded, but said nothing.

"Come on, brother Nick," Jarrod looked at Nick and sighed, "Let's get home." Nick didn't argue as he turned and walked towards his horse; he wasted no time getting back to the main house and back up to his wife's room. He was more than relieved to find Abigail once again awake only this time she was propped up against the pillows and the children were visiting her. Abigail turned her head when she heard Nick's footsteps.

"Papa!" Richard flew up and into Nick's arms, he held his son tight as he walked over to the bed.

"Papa," Barbara held out her arms. Nick managed to get her up into his other arm then sat down on the side of the bed.

"They caught him?" Abigail needed to know they had; the man was crazy and she feared what he might do if they had not.

Nick nodded, "He'll be going away for a very long time; Jarrod is guessing he'll get twelve to fifteen years for attempted murder and a dozen other charges when he goes to trial."

"How about Sue?" Abigail actually felt sorry for her cousin. Life could have given her so much, but she let jealousy get such a strong hold of her.

Nick's look showed his disdain for the woman, and he answered, "Jarrod thinks she'll get three to five years; Zeke admitted he acted on his own on this one." he put the children down, they'd decided they wanted to do something else now since life was 'back to normal'. Nick and Abigail watched the children leave the room then he made his way next to Abigail and wrapped his arm around the back of her shoulders, "Personally," he held her close, "I'll be more than happy to take a lifetime sentence."

Abigail chuckled softly and rested her head up against his shoulder, "Mama always said to catch a falling star you had to be very lucky; she was talking about marriage of course," she sighed as she closed her eyes, "I think I'll keep my star." Only when she was fast asleep did Nick slip away and go downstairs. Heath was in the living room when Nick entered the room.

"Where is everyone?" Nick asked as it was starting to get dark.

Heath chuckled, "Your children are in the kitchen with Silas. Deborah went to bed early and Jarrod's working in the den. Mother and Audra were going to talk to Father John about a few things; Mother said they'd be home by nine o'clock. So, that being the case, she and Audra should be home within the next hour," Heath paused and looked at his brother, "I'm glad you didn't kill him. I was almost afraid you would; I've never seen you like that. Madder than a hornet, yes, close to insane with rage, no; it actually scared me, and I don't scare easily as you know."

Nick nodded and sat down, "Scared me too, but let's not worry about it now. We have other things to worry about." The fact that he was getting a kick out of whatever it was could be seen in the laughter in his eyes.

Heath's eyebrow rose, "We do?"

"Yeah," Nick started laughing as he thought on the conversation he'd overhead his sister Audra and Deborah having just that morning, "Audra and Deborah have started looking for someone to match you up with."

"Oh no," Heath jumped to his feet and headed for the door, "I'll keep myself so busy and in hiding they won't be able to catch up with me. No one's going to catch me!" Nick roared with laughter as his brother disappeared out the door. He wondered how long it would be before Heath had to eat his words.


End file.
